Beauty is Pain
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. The Master thinks he is ugly, but Zarbon is going to change all that, even if it [almost] kills him. Mild FriezaxZarbon.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this fic.

* * *

**Beauty is Pain**

He stares into the mirror in his quarters, stares at himself, at a grotesque monster. His race was never a race of pretty creatures, but then again, he's never known beauty until now. Not until he laid eyes on the Saiyans, especially their pretty little Prince. The little one has no scales or elongated fangs that stick out of his mouth, and his complexion is fair, contrasting in the most lovely way with his jet black hair. The Master is fond of the little wonder, and Zarbon can see why. Not only is the Prince powerful for a child, but he is extraordinarily beautiful, too.

He imagines the Master put a mirror in his room to spite him, to remind him that, though he is a powerful and valued fighter, he is still an ugly thing – and always will be. A cruel jest, but he expected nothing else from the maniacal little tyrant that spared his life after annihilating the rest of his planet's inhabitance, because he put up a fight and survived.

The Master knows he is ugly, and he rubs it in his face. The Master will never give him a second look because of the way he looks. He will never be acknowledged for his true potential if the Master does not fancy him in some small way or another, if the Master can hardly stand the sight of him.

That, he decides, will have to change. Now.

He strips himself of the pretty Saiyan armor the Master gave him and stands naked in front of the mirror. His body is big and made strong with bulging muscles in all the right places. He grimaces and closes his eyes, unable to look at himself. He makes himself sick.

He relaxes and just breathes. Once he's calm, he focuses his energy and lets it build up until it feels as though he will burst open wide. It hurts, but the pain is bearable. Then he puts the built up energy to use, focuses it on every inch of his body. And he begins to _mold_ himself into something else.

Because the Master thinks he is ugly.

The pain begins to worsen as his large muscles shrink, as his entire body mass lessens. He screams as his bone become smaller and adjust to the new body's size and build. Just when he thinks he cannot take this strange transformation anymore, he reminds himself why he is doing this.

Because he wants the Master to think he's beautiful.

Dark blue blood spills onto his pale blue lips as his innards twist and churn and contort. His gums bleed, too, as his fangs shrink to resemble humanoid canines. His face aches as his reptilian snout is shaped into a nose and full lips. His palms are slick with blood as his talons retract and turn into nothing more than sharp nails.

He falls to his knees and grasps futilely at the floor as though the pain will stop, but he knows it will not stop until the transformation is complete – inside and out. And his insides are still shifting about inside of him and his bones are cracking, while his scales vanish and turn into smooth, perfect skin.

When the pain finally stops, there is a small pool of blood between his clenched fists on the floor and he is gasping for breathes to big to be held in his now small lungs. He forces himself up and, on shaking legs, returns to stand in front of the mirror.

He brings a bloody hand to touch his face, unable to believe what he sees. His body is slender, his muscles do not bulge to sickening extents anymore. His eyes are no longer wide and graced with reptilian irises and pupils, but almond shaped and compliment his rather lovely face. The only thing he still has to take care of is his long hair. Perhaps he will cut it. Canting his head to the side, he decides he would rather tie it back to simply keep it out of the way. He has always had long hair, and now it only makes him look all the more exotic.

Smirking at his reflection, he walks to his private shower to wash away the blood. Then he dresses in the tight Saiyan armor again before heading to show his new form to his Master, to see if he likes it.

The Master grins and beckons him over and orders him to stand still so he can circle him and look at every inch of Zarbon's new self.

Zarbon idly wonders if his beauty will surpass the Saiyan Prince's. But for now that does not really matter.

Because right now, the Master thinks he's beautiful.

-End


End file.
